Confession
by CrazyGreenFluff
Summary: bambi and ronno meet up again after a year of ronno being gone, fluff ensues.


**AN; **_this is a short-fic of bambi and ronno realizing their feelings towards each other ^^_

* * *

the forest was quiet as a lone deer made his way home from a hangout with friends, his name was bambi and he wasn't much older then twelve, barely sprouting his antlers and still not entirely ready for teen life. he stopped as he heard a crack of a twig somewhere near by, he turned his head just in time to see another, bit older and darker colored buck walking up to him from behind some bushes.

"bambi, what a surprise!" the other buck stated, he smiled deviously and bambi couldn't help but take a tentative step back. "w-who are you?" the other buck stopped in front of him and made a pouty face. "oh come on, surely you remember me! it's only been a year since our last encounter before i moved away."

bambi paused for a moment, then his ears perked up as he remembered the other fawn. "ronno!" he said a bit enthusiastically, then he looked down at his hooves and backed up a bit more. it had been about a year since they had last spoke, back then ronno had been rather rude and loud towards bambi and his other friends, the first time they met bambi had been a bit impressed by ronno's 'feats'- only for that to shatter when feline mentioned how obvious it was the darker buck was lying, after that ronno had picked on bambi for a few weeks until he suddenly disappeared one day.

"don't look so shy dude, i see you have your antlers now, that's great!" bambi looked back up at the other and smiled softly at the compliment. "oh uh, thank y-you! they just came in a few months ago..." ronno returned the smile, then he turned to face back where he'd come from. "hey bambi, follow me, i have something cool to show ya!" bambi looked a bit hesitant, but decided to follow anyways since ronno had been being nice to him so far.

the two walked for a bit, chatting and catching up on what had happened to them the past year. eventually they came to a stop, ronno grinned and bambi looked down, they were standing on a small grassy cliff and below them was a mini-lake. the water rippled lightly as the setting sun painted it's surface various shades of reds and purples, as the moon rose and the stars began to twinkle ronno spoke up.

"now watch carefully, this only lasts for a few moments."

bambi did just that and watched the lake with his full intention, as the moon rose and its light shown down unto the water, bambi noticed every where the light hit something colorful lit up below. "wha?" ronno shushed him gently, and bambi realized there were pebbles at the bottem of the lake that were reacting to the moonlight with a stunning rainbow-like glow. soon the whole area around them was lit with shimmering colors, bambi let out a silent gasp at the beauty, ronno just smiled. it was over in only a few moments, the color died down until all of the pebbles only glowed a slight blue.

"oh... oh wow! that was amazing!" the younger buck said, he jumped a bit when he felt his companion nuzzle him, then he blushed as his heart began to beat faster. "it was wasn't it? this is where my mother used to take me every night when i was little, way before i met you. i thought i'd show it to you since it's truly something special, and well, i've missed you a lot bambi." bambi blushed harder and looked down at his hooves, the amazement he'd had in ronno all that time ago began to light up again, his heart was beating faster and his ears began to burn.

"but, you were so mean to me... and you faught with me one of the last times we met!"

ronno pulled away from the nuzzle and bambi looked back up at him, soft emerald eyes met warm brown orbs, ronno was blushing too. "honestly i was only mean to you because when we first met, i thought you were so cute, i tried to impress you with my stories but i got offended when you said they were unbelievable... i was more immature back then, but those stories were kinda lies, i didn't actually have much of an encounter with man... well um, that story was exaggerated from when me and dad were at the edge of the meadow and heard gunfire, we ran and were safe- but that's besides the point!" he said laughing a bit, embarrassment at his past behavior was evident on his face.

"ahem"

ronno cleared his throat, catching bambi's attention once and for all. "the reason i asked mom if we could move back here, and the reason i came to see you tonight was well... i wanted to know if... if-" ronno mumbled what he said next, causing bambi to tilt his head in confusion. "huh?" "mm... bambi, would you like to be my boyfriend?" this made bambi's ears shoot straight up, his muscles tensed as his entire being went red hot.

"i- i-i i uh-" ronno leaned foward and kissed bambi on the cheek, soon the younger buck calmed himself and gave ronno a nuzzle of his own. "i um... i'd love to actually- b-but, how will the others react?" ronno nuzzled back as the two began to make their way back home. "eh who cares, if they don't like it they can eat my tail."

and so they went back to their individual homes, and for the next few weeks ronno and bambi ended up spending every day together. the others reacted accordingly, ronno's parents didn't mind, bambi's dad didn't understand but was supportive, thumper was excitation, feline was confused but didn't mind, and soon enough the two were living happily ever after together.

* * *

**the end!**


End file.
